A Dream In The Night
by Akira Bane
Summary: Harry is back at the Dursley's , but now he has a dream . A nightmare , of the people he knows is dead . But there is one unexpected person , a person he hates . And he finally gets to meet the Longbottoms . Please review , if you want me to contuine this
1. Default Chapter Title

A dream in the night  
  
Sleep did not come quickly for Harry that night . But when he finally fell asleep he dreamed up a dream so haunting that it shook his body . . . . . He rolled in his sleep , his sheets tangled around his body . Sweating in the night , the dream was of everyone he knew t be dead . First it was just colors swirling  
in and out , but then something came whirling out of the mass . A face it was , a face of a young man it was Cedric . His features sharply detailed , and accompanied with a handsome face . " Tell her I love her , and the same to my parents . I hope you can live  
Harry I really hope you can live . . . . . " his voice faded away till it was mere whispers than another face appeared it was the old man , Frank Bryce . Old a grizzled with age and mistrust , his beard hanging down all in a steady stream of white ." don't  
let em' get ye boy , don't let the wizard get ye . . . . . " His voice soon faded to , now he was face to face with a woman named Bortha Jorkins . Her mouse like hair framed around her face and her eyes shinning with tears . " Harry you must live , no matter what only you can defeat him only you . . . . . " Now two faces appeared one was a man the other a woman , Frank and Amelia  
Longbottom . Neville looked a lot like his mum , too bad he hadn't inherited his father's dark handsome features . Neville's dad was the one who spoke in a low shy voice for a man . " We know you know , don't tell him . I know you think that we are not dead , maybe not our body's but our minds are . Don't let on that you know our condition he will tell you when ready . . . . . "  
Their faces disappeared to be replaced by his father's . His dark handsome green eyes full of pride and joy , and his great mass of tangled hair messier then ever . " Harry , I wish this never happened I never got to be a real dad . I am sorry for everything , but you gotta go on . You can never go on thinking about what has been , and never will again . But you have to think of what  
would of happened if me and your mum had of joined the dark side . You would of not been born most likely . . . . . " His voice full of pride of his son , disappeared like the rest and a womans face replaced his . Lily Potter , his mother her dark crimson hair penned to her face and the rest falling down in long locks  
down her back and her sparkling green eyes full of tears . " My boy my little boy , never give up no matter what . I want you to defeat him , show him that you are a Potter , and not a Riddle . Show him you're full of good , show him we really chose the winning side . . . . . " Her piece of advice made less sense then what the others had . What did she mean by " Riddle ? " But then another face appeared in the mass , it was of an young Snape .  
His hair black and short cut in a strange jagged way , his black eyes full of a haunted look that was no longer there . " Harry , you'll meet me one day but take in mind that I'm not myself anymore . A part of me is dead , the part that shows happiness . I lost that part to Voldermort the day I became a spy , please understand that , please . I never meant to hurt you , please  
trust the man I am now , please . . . . . " Then the brash young mans face disappeared it was only then did Harry realize that there was no hair on the mans face , and that his nose was not as large as he thought it was . But his thoughts were interrupted by a laugh , a high evil laugh . A face appeared it was Quirrell his young handsome pale face contorted by evil laughter . " You'll  
die Potter by the end , which mind you will be soon . He's already risen again , and you can't do anything about about it .. . . . " Harry awoke then , the sheets tangled and all sweaty . He was at the dursley's , he took out his quill and wrote to Sirius . . . . .   
  
To be continued , if you review it I will but I need atleast 14 reviews telling me it's not completely stupid . 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
  
Dear Sirius ,  
  
I really worried I've been having this recurring dream and it won't go away . It has Cedric , Frank Bryce , Bortha Jorkins , Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom , my mum and dad , Snape , and Quirrell . It's a really freaky dream , I mean more than weird . House elf weird , more than that weird Snape being nice weird ! They are all giving advice and my mum says in the dream " prove you are a  
Potter , and not a Riddle . " What does this mean , was my mum Riddle's daughter ? Sirius I'm really worried I have no one else to confide in . Ron and Hermione would start having fits and my scar is starting to hurt when I wake . And at the end of every dream Quirrell is there laughing saying that I won't live long .Is this a death omen , if so what should I do ?  
  
Love ,  
  
Extremely confused Harry Potter , who eagerly awaits your answer   
  
Now that was done , I was going to go downstairs and have myself a early breakfast . Maybe for once I could eat to my hearts content without anyone stealing my food . I dug into the fridge , there was nothing really good so I grabbed out a apple . And started to eat it , I went back up to my room and gave Hedwig  
the core . She loves them oddly enough , I found this out at the Weasley's . I sat there wondering what was the dream truly about , I had learned in the past five years all dreams have a reason . At least that is common belief , I threw on my cloths which were five sizes too big . After Hedwig finished off her apple core , I  
attached my letter to Sirius on her leg and sent her off . I relaxed a bit before Aunt Petunia came rapping on my door . She had a very annoying habit of rapping on my door , so loud that I nearly jumped out of my skins . I made up my bed , and opened up my potions book . It was actually quite interesting when Snape wasn't droning on and on and on about his beautiful potions . Sometimes I wish I could stab him with my quill , then I realize  
he would probably get me first . Then came the rapping " get up now , Harry I want everything perfect for my sweetpeas birthday ! " I sighed and put my book back in the trunk , I got up and went over to the wall and marked off another day till school . I went downstairs the entire floor was covered with rather large presents . I sat down at my seat and started to wolf down my meal  
. I then felt a sharp pain in my shins , Dudley had kicked me hard . Uncle Vernon came downstairs then whistling , he looked to happy . Something was up that I probably wouldn't like , and I was right . " Aunt Marge is coming for a vist , an all summer vist she is also bringing someone special . She has a daughter apparently , her name is Demetria . " I stared at Uncle Vernon ,  
he couldn't be serious that old cow has a kid . That would be very surprising , a female Dudley how charming . " She arrives today , so your going to have to wait to open your presents up . She wants to see your happy face , plus I want you to show your cousin what a little gentlemen you are . And Harry none of your monkey business , or you are seriously going to be six feet under . Shes coming this afternoon , so you two should go fix yourselves up . And Harry please do something with your hair , I don't care if it grows a foot long fix it so it isn't sticking up everywhere . " After breakfast I praticully ran up the stairs ,my hair did end up a foot long . It was really weird , I really  
really wanted it short but yet it was long . I went into Aunt Petunia's room and took one of her ponytail holders and put it up . At least it wasn't sticking up and I did in fact looked like a bad guy . I sorta liked the effect , in a strange weird way . Half past one , Uncle Vernon left to go pick them up at the station . When he came back , the house was spotless and it was half past three . It was now raining cats and dogs , so I had to go out there and bring in the luggage . Without a raincoat , I  
ran outdoors . I grabbed the luggage and opened the door for Aunt Marge and Demetria . When we got back in the house , I noticed that Demetria was incredibly thin for her blood . She started to take off her raincoat but she was tangled up in it . I rushed forward and helped her untangle herself , finally she managed to get off . She hung it up on the post , I still couldn't see her face or any of her features . Because she had a scarf on , she started to unwind her head from it . A great waterfall of ebony fell down her back all the way down to her knees . Her face uttermost beautiful , her lips crimson . Her eyes bluer than the darkest blue . She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw . She smiled at me and said " Thanks . " She had a rather thick French  
accent , but her voice was like silver but it was soft and shy . " I'm Harry ," " I'm Demetria . "   
  
Well how was it , was it stupid or not ? I need at least 14 reviews saying that you think the ideas good and not sucks . Believe me , I think it sucks . If you're going to flame me please tell me what I did wrong so I can change it . I need your help , so I can write the way people like it to be wrote . I really wish I could write like Rowling can , but I cannot . Well  
I need 14 reviews to continue , because I'm really nervous that this series sucks . I hate it when I disappoint people ( I do that quite often , at least it seems like that . ) Well Irish Archer if you read this I'm sorry I can't take you up on your offer to help me , I'm not allowed to e-mail anyone I don't really know . If I get caught I might get possibly banned from  
the computer , and that would be bad really bad . But if you became an author , and submitted a story we could talk that way . And thank you for reviewing my story . Well I need to say thank you for all the people who were nice and said it wasn't completely stupid . I'm sorta insecure right now and everything , you know paranoid . Thanks again , because it made me feel so much better that I didn't completely emberess myself on the  
internet . 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
Part 3  
  
I opened my book , father was already pleased . I smiled to myself , of course mother could not do anything about it . Harry would be dead soon , by the end of the summer . Mother did not know , that I am a witch . She would never know , all she knew was her ex-husband was a bad man . But she thought of her daughter in kindly ways . I closed my book and went over to the window . The stars were shinning very bright tonight . Father would be holding a summoning right now , I bet I'm right . It would be the perfect night , no muggle's would be about . Because this is the type of night they feared , bright but with a darker side . Mysterious mysteries , darker nights than imaginable . It was stunning what the stars could do to the night sky . My name of course is Demetria Dursley ( Riddle ) . My mother is Marge Dursley , and my father is Tom Marvolo Riddle . In other words Lord Voldermort is my dad , I had inherited his looks and his great mind . I was a powerful witch , even with the little proper education I had . I saw the flapping of wings in the night , I opened my window and my owl flew in . Her name was , Yvonne it meant the archer in French her feathers golden her eyes were rainbows of color . She had letter with her , from father . I took the letter , and opened it . Inside the parchment was a charm , it was on a golden chain . The charm was made out of mystic fire topaz , which is the actual color of my eyes . My eyes just look blue in bad light , father had sent me a dear procession of his . I'm sure of it , I than read the letter .  
  
Dear Demetria ,  
  
I send you this necklace , it was my mother's use it wisely . It holds a power I do not even know about , I was never able to solve the mystery . But you are a wise child , make good use of the necklace . Wear it when not in use , Harry cannot get his hands on it EVER . Tell me about everything that is happening ,  
and how our plan is carrying through .  
  
Love ,  
  
Your father  
  
I let the letter drop to my desk , I held the necklace in my hands . The chain colder than ice , but the charm boiling hot . I examined the charm , it was a starburst . The points were sharp , but shinning in the moonlight . I took out my inkwell , I also took out a hairpin . My father wanted me to use blood to write my  
letters to him , so he had given me this handy sharp hairpin . I pricked my finger , the blood came pouring out into the inkwell . Soon enough came out to write a letter with , I put my finger in my mouth . The pin prick quickly healed , I took out a large peacock feather quill and a piece of parchment . I dipped my  
quill into my blood and started writing .  
  
Dear father ,  
  
Our plan has carried out perfectly so far , I have already gained Harry's trust . Mother is still under your control , she cannot even hope to break free of your spell . All is well here , I am adjusting very well . Tomorrow we go to the opera , I shall start my plan there .   
  
Love ,  
  
Demetria Riddle  
  
I screwed the lid back on the inkwell , the blood would keep for awhile . I looked at the letter I had wrote , the ink still wet gleaming in the moonlight . This is wrong , but you must not betray father . I wanted to be nice to Harry and not lead him to his death , but I had no choice . I would have to lead him to my  
father , without him realizing it . This was a hard job , but as my father said " I am a wise girl . " I got up and went towards my owl , I attached the letter to her . I secured it tightly and said " take this to my father . " Yvonne took off , flapping her golden wings through the black night . I listened to my mother's snores in the other room , she would not wake she was under father's control . She could do nothing to me , she usually treated me rotten . But not anymore , now I was the one in charge . In charge of her . . . . .  
  
So I tried to make it darker , still please review . I don't really know how I'm going to do this . Well thanks Lupin's Girl for giving me the idea ( I told you I would include them in the story , at least I think I did ) . They are all going to be sorta short , but I try not to make them to long . People think my long  
stories suck , only two people have reviewed my longest story Reflections . It's 38kbs and it's not fair ! It took me five days to type it , my parents are always on it plus I'm a slow typer . Well thanks for all your reviews . I pretty much figured this story isn't completely dumb , and plus a lot of people are really  
going to come after me if I don't release the next one soon . So I am going to submit this right now , even through I only have 9 reviews on part 2 . 


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night   
Part 4  
  
The next day , it was already time to leave for the opera . I was wearing a nice white dress , my hair was down . I usually wore it up , I had put one flower in it a lily . It was very ironic that the person who would end Harry's life , wore a Lily in her hair . Tonight I would insnare him , I don't know how though . Right now , I was about to go downstairs . Everyone was  
waiting for me . So I went downstairs , as I descended I saw Harry . I smiled a smile to myself , this was going to be easy . But of course everything was easy to me . I reached the bottom of the stairs , Harry took my arm and we went out to the car together . My mother did not say one thing , she of course couldn't . The trip to London was a silent one . Harry was busy fiddling with his hair , he finally put it up in a perfect ponytail . Dudley was playing with his tie , mother was peaking in her purse . Aunt Petunia was putting on lipstick , and Uncle  
Vernon was ignoring us all . We finally pulled into the parking garage , and got out . We got out of the car and walked across the road . We gave the ticketer our tickets and went inside the opera house . It was a very loud opera I can tell you that . Harry and me talked the whole time , under our voices . It is a good thing , my father was part veela . Harry was already insnareled in my web of deception . After the opera we went to a fancy restaurant , there was dancing before dinner to . Of course I danced with Harry , because Dudley didn't know how to dance . Harry didn't know how either , but he was better than Dudley . We danced beautifully together , after the dance we ate a delicious meal . We went back to the parking garage , and went home . We were silent again , when we got home . Everyone climbed out of  
their clothes and went up to bed . All that is except me , I went into my room and changed into my nightclothes . Then I took a small leather bag out of my case . I went downstairs and threw a bit of the powder that was inside the bag into the fire and whispered " father . " All of a sudden , my father's face appeared . He looked pleased , " so how is our plan working ? " " It is working even better than we suspected . Harry believes me to be a muggle , he does not suspect what I really am . Neither  
does Petunia or Vernon , they do not realize that I am a witch . " " Very well , so the plan is working , when shall it be carried out ? " " I do not know yet , maybe in less than a month or the last day of summer . " " Carry on then , good luck daughter goodnight . " " good luck to you also father and goodnight . " His face disappeared , and I went up to my room with my small  
leather bag . The night was dark tonight , the type of darkness I loved . Soon Harry you would be dead , very soon .   
  
Demetria was mysterious I decided and thats all . But I couldn't help the feeling of danger that came over me everytime she came near . But beauty is dangerous , all beauty is in fact . She drew me to her when she entered the room , she was like a veela . Her charms , her smile . Everything about her , drew her  
to me . She played me like a harp , she knew where and when to strike to gain my trust and possibly my heart . I was not asleep yet , neither was she . I could hear her in the next room pacing . She had almost won my heart ,, she was perfect and beautiful . But I knew beauty was dangerous . What was I going to do ?  
  
Well how did you like it ? Harry is starting to suspect Demetria of something more sinister than being a Dursley . Thank you all 40 of you who has reviewed the other three parts . The reason why I am making them all so short is , that I can post one or two a day . Thus get the series done faster . Please tell me how you like it so far , and how do you like the direction it's  
going . Anyways thank you Lily for your idea . I need people to tell me what they think should happen . If it's something I can write I will put it in the story line if it fits in . Please review because I need your thoughts !   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night   
  
Part 5  
  
At breakfast I stared across the table at her , Demetria Dursley . She of course was being the cute little angel . She smiled across the table at me , I didn't want her smiling at me our anything . She was dangerous , the beauty of her was deadly . Very deadly , I had a feeling that she was part veela . But that  
was impossible , of course . The Dursley's all feared anything associated with anything abnormal . Dursley was pigging out , he had gained most of his old weight back and was now the size of a sandbox . The wind picked up , it was blowing my hair all about . My hair was not up , but down right now . It gave me that sort of affect that I wanted . Bad boy Harry , cool isn't ? Breakfast passed fast , I got up . Demetria got up , she followed me . "  
Harry how are you doing this fine beautiful morning ? " " I'm doing just fine . " " Well isn't that charming . " " Yes , completely charming . " She was still smiling to herself , smiling because of secrets unknown to me . She rushed off to the house , and probably up the stairs to her room .   
  
Spells , magic beauty , and mystical dust . All words for something , something not real . But of course I was a witch , so I used them anyway . Have you ever felt the power running through your veins , the sense of strength . Destruction in the night , savage thoughts of murder . Evil cloaked figures moving , the smell of fresh steamy blood . . . . . I was once again looking  
out my bedroom window , my plan still unfolding . I wanted his blood , I wanted him dead . He was already trapped , he knew nothing of my plans . He knew nothing of my plans to wipe this earth of his ashes . Nothing could stop me now that I had begun , nothing . My mind racing , plan still unfolding . It would not go away , so fast . So utterly fast , ideas brimming in my mind .  
Dreams coming fast , faces appearing at mast . My own face among them , innocence surrounding me . Childhood dreams holding me , screams of agony unfolding in front of me . Laughter of one not spoken of , more screams more death . I woke up with a start , wonderess dreams of death and destruction ! Maybe a omen , a omen to Harry's death . . . . . I climbed out of bed , still  
breathless . I had to untangle myself from the wet sheets , I had been sweating . I looked down in utmost disgust , sweating over a little dream like that . That was ever so untimely , so charming , so awful . I reached my window sill , the moon full . The craters showing up more than ever , the light of it making me  
dizzy . Dizzy in shock , how could the moon be ever so bright tonight ? And the stars , the stars ! So beautiful , like diamonds and such . Like the center piece of a crown . My hand automatically went down to my necklace , I pulled it off . It was glowing blue , radiating with power from within . The hidden powers of within it , were stronger coming in throbs . Warning me  
" don't touch the boy , don't touch the boy " in a language I didn't understand . Thought raged in my mind , betray father ! My only family , for a boy . My father had came to me and given me this job this opportunity to prove myself . I had of course accepted , because no one refuses Lord Voldemort . I put the necklace once more around my neck . My mind was made up , the boy was to die . I smiled the smile so much like my fathers .  
  
Well how do you like the fifth part ? Tell me please , please !!!!!!!!!! I tried to make her part a bit dark , I don't think my dark plotting works to well . Oh well , at least I tried . Thank you all 44 of you who reviewed my 4 stories . I can't believe you don't think of it as the stupidest thing you ever heard . Well I need your opinions , all of them . What you wish  
the story line would be and all that stuff . Because if you do tell me what you think I should do with the story I usually do it . As long as it is acceptable .   



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
  
Part 6  
  
The dream still was heavy on my mind , I had been now up for three hours . The sun was about to rise , the clouds becoming deep crimson and golden . The light side had tooken back what had been taken , the dark side disappearing for another day . The sun coming up at the crest of a hill , far away in the distance . No one was up except me , the window was now open . The morning breeze was blowing in my face , time was moving to fast . I needed to think dark thoughts , I needed to kill Harry or die trying to like I promised my father . I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair around the my face . It was so peaceful , so beautiful . Thoughts , faults , oh the peacefulness of it all , just what I didn't need . So I stood there trying to think ,  
till everyone else got up . I threw on my garbs and went  
downstairs . My eyes shifted from person to person as I  
approached , my eyes landed on my mother . She really wasn't my mother , she was my adopted mother . I had been living in France at the time , not knowing who I was . She came to the orphanage one day , to talk to one of people who ran the place . They had been very close friends at school , well she wasn't expecting to adopt a kid . But she did , she saw a dark headed little girl  
with bright mystic fire topaz eyes . At the time I was seven , and was a little angel . She had took one look at me , and she had to adopt me . Of course I was pulling the old veela trick , without even knowing it . I was to young to realize that magic was at play that day . I smiled , a witch I was . A powerful one to , father found out about me . And a year ago he came to our house in Liverpool . He knocked on the door , did a curse on my mother . And then he told me all about who I am , of course wormtail did about half of those things . But he is not needed anymore , my father is now stronger than he ever was . More powerful then any wizard , more deadly then anything ever known . And his child shall inherit this power , I have already shown signs of greatness . His daughter , shall be the one that brings  
his downfall .  
  
Across the table Demetria was doing some very quick thinking or some very deep thinking . Her face was contorted with the effort of thinking that hard , suddenly she snapped out of it and smiled that smile I somehow recognized . But from where ? She looked up then and smiled at me . But why ? What secret was she hiding ? What was she ? Was she a witch , a veela , anything to  
do with magic ? Her eyes pierced my soul as she looked into my eyes . They were perfect for her , and not perfect for anyone else . Then I saw the haunted look , of death . Of evil , of Voldemort . I became afraid was I just dreaming . Or was she a death eater ? But I could not be sure .   
  
So he knows , please tell me if you think he should of found out in a different way . That means please review , if you send me what you think should happen I usually write it into the story . If it is appropriate . I need your opinions and views so please  
review . 


	7. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
  
Part 7  
  
Dear Harry ,  
  
I have something to tell you , but I shall have to tell you face to face . Can you insure me that no one will be down in your uncle's living room on the 12th of July at 3 in the morning ?   
  
Love ,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
This was his answer ! What did he have to tell me face to face . All I knew was I had to clear everyone out . The only person I would have trouble with was Demetria . But she could not possibly be awake at that hour . I wrote Sirius back .  
  
Dear Sirius ,  
  
Yes , I can insure that no soul other than me will be down in the living room . I wish you would write longer letters though .  
  
Love ,  
  
Harry Potter   
  
I attached the letter to Hedwig , and opened the window . She flew out , I watched her fly away with her snowy beauty in the darkness .  
  
In the other room Harry was awake also . He had just sent a owl off , so he was familiar with owl post . How interesting , maybe I can trick him . But perhaps not , that would give me away . I was trying to unlock the secret of this necklace , it looked like silver in the moonlight . When it was actually topaz , I smiled silver was a Slytherin color . The moonlight made my hair look pale like silver , it was strange . My eyes reflected the moons light , turning them into silver orbs . It was strange , the color of the moon . I heard him sigh , so something was troubling him . Maybe he had realized that death would soon be near . That made me smile more , I opened a book and started to read from it . It was spellbook but of course it was in French , so no one could see what I truly am . I heard my owl peck at the window , this was joy to me . Father's response was important , very important . I opened my window Yvonne flew in , I took the letter from her beak . It had my father's seal on it , closing the envelope . It was made of green wax , a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth . I opened it up with a small penknife , in it was inclosed a letter and a ring . The ring was a griffin , it's face proud . The ring was made of silver , it's eyes and ridges of it's feathers emerald . I put it on my index finger , I felt the power surge through me . I opened the letter then , it said .  
  
Dear Demetria ,  
  
I inclosed a ring , this ring was your mother's . It has a power , the power is defense . You shall never be beaten when wearing this ring , it is like a forcefield . Always wear it , I assume your plan is carring out rather nicely . But we still need to discuss many things . Can you insure me that muggle's living  
room will be clear at three in the morning on July 12th ? Please send your answer ASAP .  
  
Love ,  
  
Your Father , Lord Voldemort   
  
So he still hadn't realized that his little girl was more sinister than him . He didn't know that I would be his downfall , unlike in Harry he would met his death in me . But till I was more powerful than him I would have to make him trust me so I wrote back . I opened my inkwell there was still enough blood in there to write a short letter . I took out my quill and a piece of parchment and started to write .  
  
Dear Father ,  
  
Yes , I am sure that the living room shall be clear . Thank you for the ring it is lovely , I shall use it's certain properties wisely . The plan is carring out better than planned , he shall be dead by the end of the summer .  
  
Love ,  
  
Demertria Riddle  
  
As I attached the letter to Yvonne , I had a sudden thought . It was " and so will you . "  
  
So how did you like the fic of many letters . I hope I answered a few questions , and a few doubts in this one . Thank you all for reviewing the stories , I thought I would emberess myself on the internet . How wrong was I , please send me your ideas ! I like your opinions , as long as they are something I can write into the story without my mom killing me . Your opinions mean very much to me so tell me , and so are your ideas  
in fact . Share them with me , I usually write them into the story . So please review , you never know I might write YOU into the story . So please review !!!!!! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
  
Part 8  
  
July the 12th was here only thirteen more hours till I get to see Sirius again . I could hardly wait . Demetria had something about her , trouble I think . She was the only person I would have a problem with , she was a night owl . She liked to stay up , way past the midnight . She thought of it as fun , at least I think so . She smiled at me , from across the table . Something was defiantly up , she had a smirk on her face . That made her look like " I'm better than you . " Of course she was French , and French girls usually were like that . . . . . Soon fifteen more minutes , so soon . But all of a sudden I heard the creak of a door . She was coming out of her room ! But why , I decided to follow . I opened my trunk up , and took out my most  
prized pocession . My father's invisibility cloak . I threw it on and followed her . She had a small leather bag in her hands , she went over to the fire . She took a wand out ! And shoot out some fire , now it was blazing . She then opened the bag and threw in the fire some of it's contents . All of a sudden the fire flared  
up , turned blue . And all of a sudden the face of the most vile evil foul man appeared . Lord Voldemort . " Father , what is it that you wished to talk about ? " " Plenty of things , but first the main issue . I have a story to tell you . It all starts with your mother . . . . . Your mother was a proud woman , strong in all ways . She birthed her first child soon after we married, it  
was not you . You have two sisters by the name of Petunia and Lily . Yes the woman you are staying with is your older sister . She is a muggle , but your other sister is not . Lily inherited my powers , I was greatly upset when she married that Potter boy . So when they birthed Harry , I vowed to kill James and Harry . But not Lily , she was supposed to live . But she was foolish and performed the charm to save young Harry's life . That is why she is not here , but you must take care of your nephew now kill him ! He must die , he is insult to our name make sure he dies . This is what I want you to do , I want you to make him follow you .  
Use your veela powers , oh yeah I'm not part veela but your mother was full veela . So you are half-veela , that means that you can work your charms on young Harry and you will . " " Yes father , I will . " And Voldemort's face disappeared , for the first time since he had appeared my thoughts came pouring into my head . She is his daughter . She's my aunt . Voldemort , my  
grandfather . . . . . She got up , took her little bag of powder with her . But I stayed where I was , when she opened it she found a big surprise . " Harry . . . . . " " I know . " 


	9. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night   
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
We were now in her room , she was explaining everything . She was his daughter I found out , and my aunt . Now I knew the reason my mother had told me " Show him your not a Riddle , show him your a Potter . " She smiled at me , her eyes gleaming . Ending her story with " I wish to bring his downfall , and not yours . " I nodded in agreement , right that moment a owl came  
drifting to her window . She stood up and let the owl in , it was a beautiful golden owl her eyes were like rainbows . " Her name is Yvonne . " " What does that mean Demetria ? " " It means Archer is French . " We were silent then . " I'm sorry if you thought I was going to kill you , Harry ? " " I'm sorry I ever  
suspected you . " " Was I that obvious ? " " No , never . " Still we were silent , was this girl really my aunt ? She smiled at me , her strange eyes looked different now . Sort of like topazes , strange ones all sorts of different colors . I noticed her hair seemed darker , more beautiful like Indian Ink . Her eyelashes the same color , rich dark black . Her hair somehow , curled around her face in the way of perfectness . Sheer perfectness . Her lips were right now dark red , redder than blood . And she wore a strange necklace , the charm a starburst made of topaz . Her ring on her finger a proud griffin , radiating power from within . She looked at me with curious eyes , her curiosity was the same . She saw me in the same way , beauty . Her beauty now looked like a ghost in the gentle darkness . So beautiful , yet forbidden by the laws of nature . She was my mother's sister . She was a forbidden fruit , that I could not yet quite reach . She said then " Harry what are we to do , what if my father comes to kill you himself ? " " I don't know . " We were silent again , she stepped into the moonlight coming from her window . She took her owl , and took the letter from it . She opened it , and started reading . She then handed  
it to me and said " read this . " I reached for and took it , it was written on heavy parchment . The sparled writing on it was equally beautiful as Demetria . I started to read the large graceful handwriting .   
  
Dear Demetria ,  
  
I wish for you to kill him soon , he is a dishonor to our names . You are the most powerful Riddle yet to be born , use your power wisely . Use the necklace and the ring I gave you , they shall be of aid and great use . Kill him , he brings us great shame . This mistake of Lily's must be stopped now , before  
it is to late .   
  
Love ,  
  
Lord Voldemort   
  
" So Demetria what do we do ? " " I don't know Harry , I just don't know . . . . . " " Well we have to come up with a idea , and soon . " " Well maybe this necklace might help , there is a secret about it my father could not even solve . " " Well we can give it our best try . " I took the necklace the chain was cold  
to the touch , but the charm was burning hot . It was the most beautiful necklace that I had ever seen , but there was a great mystery envolved in it . The mystery of it's secret , which we have no clues of .She looked up all a sudden and said " Harry I have a idea . " Her eyes were gleaming again in mischief . " Live such as , Harry . " " What exactly did you mean by that ? " In  
Australia there was a man , he was a cross between Jessie James and Robin Hood . His name was Ned Kelley , he robbed banks . And with the money he stole he gave the citizens a jolly good beer , it was the cops that the people thought was bad . One day he got in a shoot out with the cops , he wore a type of early body armor  
. But it didn't cover his legs , they shoot him there . And took him and hung him in Melborne , he was a very brave man because his last words were before he was hung were " Live such as . " I grinned at her and said " You think of me as brave . That means your planning something really dangerous . " " Yeah , like poking a sleeping  
dragon in the eye . It takes a lot of guts . " " Sweet , I'm all for it . "   
  
So how do you like it ? Please review . If you want something included in the story , please say them in the review . Because I cannot give out my e-mail address . I cannot even e-mail anybody , so don't even try . I will get in big time trouble . Well I might write you in the story if you don't watch out . And everyone I'll get to reviewing your stories ( my policy  
is review my stories I review yours , I've never read a story I haven't reviewed ) , sorry I haven't done it sooner . But I have been very busy with highschool and such . Well please send your opinions and ideas by review . Well bye . 


	10. Default Chapter Title

A Dream In The Night  
  
Part 10  
  
The next morning , we were both tired . We had stayed up all night , planning . Planning and talking , tonight was when were going to strike . She had known where her father was hiding , he was hiding in Liverpool . Right now we were in Glasgow , so it was going to be a long trip . A very long trip , she had a bag of floo powder with her . So we were going to use that , we had  
unlocked the secret of the necklace the night before . It's power consists of the power to defeat a very powerful wizard , and not be beaten . The day passed by tense , we were worried that tonight would be our final night on earth . I took out my wand , from inside my invisibility cloak . And just held it in my hands  
, it all started with a wand just like this one . I just hoped that I would be still alive by this time tomorrow . This wands brother started a era of death and destruction , and this brother would end it forever . " Harry should we start ? " " Yes , it's better we leave early . " We donned the cloak , and she built a fire with her wand , and threw the floo powder into it . She said " Snowdonia " , and we were instantly tooken to a house . The house looked of old Victorian style , and smelt of dust . We walked it's halls , we walked until we came to a room . The room was lighted , but the door was shut . We got down on our knees and peaked through the lock hole , inside was three figures and a snake . They were just standing by the fire , the flames of the  
fire making them look haunted and ghastly . Then it was all over , I felt sudden pain from the back of my head . And the world went into darkness .  
  
Father would be pleased , I had captured the boy very easily . I had never betrayed father , and I had lead young Harry into trusting me . I dragged him into the room , where stood three men . My father , Peter Pettigrew , and Professor Quriell . My father looked up at me , and said " may I introduce you to me daughter  
Demetria ? " Both men nodded courtly at me , the professor shook my hand but Peter lingered where he stood . Afraid to get involved with another Riddle , Voldemort , my father , stooped down on his knees to look at Harry . " Your plan worked Demetria ,you succeeded in making Harry trust you . This is very good , you have succeeded where everyone else has failed . I  
congratulate you daughter , you will make a good addition to our side once you are older . Till then you will learn at Hogwarts , I will send you there myself . But under a different name , of course . Dumbledore might suspect you being a riddle , but just tell him you are a Dursley . Since that is your legal name you  
will be telling the truth , but don't explain why you were raised in a muggle orphanage instead of a wizard one . " I simply nodded to all of this , he smiled down at me . He looked terrifying but I fought down my instinct to scream , I was his daughter and I would stand by him no matter what .   
  
When I awoke , I was lying on the floor . A figure loomed over me , a tall terrifying one . I fought my terror down , I reached for my pocket where my wand was . It was gone , and so was my cloak . I tried to stand up , but pain made me stop . It loomed up my legs , a unfamiliar pain this was . Like a spell I had once known , my mind was muddled . It was not racing , it was  
going slowly . Trying to find the answers to why I was lying on the floor , and looking up in terror at the figure . Then the figure spoke , " you did not realize that I could control a little girls brain as easy as I have done others , did you boy . " I recognized the voice to belong to a old enemy , Voldemort ! " You see boy , the necklace around her neck made her be controlled . Ever since I gave her that necklace she has been under my constant control , do you realize your mistake has now brought on your end ? " This could not be , it could not possibly be ! Why would Demetria betray me , even if she was under control . Couldn't she fight it , Voldermort then read my mind . " No she  
couldn't fight it , she is weak . But with my power to back her mind , she will be the most powerful ascet I have . " He pointed his wand at me , and then it started . The pain .  
  
So how do you like the unexpected twist ? Please review , and tell me what you want to happen . And please tell me your opinions , they count to me they really do matter . And if you want me to review you back , please sign in a review . Because it is such a horrendous operation to find you in the directory , and  
* please sign in your real author name and tell me it is you . So I can review your stories , well bye ! 


	11. A Dream In The Night part 11

A Dream In The Night  
Part 11  
Detected to : Manny Leighton , my beloved great uncle who passed away this fateful morning . 1/20/01  
I stood before the terrible darkness , which was  
ready to consume me . And every thought I had ever had ,   
loomed before me . Waiting , for it's chance . I tried to fight back , as hard as I could . But I felt my shields weaking , and then dropping . I knew nothing more , for many days . When I woke , I was standing watching the moon . From a window , which I had never looked out before . I was dressed differently , in witch robes . I looked down at my hands , covered in a fine rich ruby red blood . I gasped , and swiftly wiped it off on my robe . I heard footsteps behind me , I turned fast . Only to see a boy with white hair , and beautiful blue eyes . He stood frozen , as he watched me . We didn't speak , our eyes locked . He was as handsome , as the new moon . With that beautiful silken white hair , and his eyes looming ahead like stars in the darkness . " Who are you ? " I finally whispered , " My name  
is Draco Malfoy . Your father has sent me to lead you to him . " " Father ? I have no father ! " Draco merely shook his head mummering something like it runs in the family to himself , taking my hand and dragging me forward . We walked through long halls and passages , full of dust and old filth . Ancient pictures from many years ago hung on the walls , I followed for I could not wrench my hand from his . For his grip was very strong , and you could tell from the way he moved with great slyness . He knew what he was doing , I could not even remember my own name . Much less the thought of having a father , I was confused my thoughts twirling around in my head . My mind full of thoughts I could not even claim , a dark haired young man with emerald eyes . . .  
. . Handsome in his own way , helping me come here . The  
enemy . . . . . I shook my head , trying to clear those  
thoughts . But they would not go away , his grip became  
tighter on my hand . Half-way dragging me now , leading me around another corner . My azure robes snagging on a corner , I fell . Hitting the ground , a rip sounded in the air . A large tear came to my beautiful embroidered robe , he helped me up concern in his eyes . But it didn't show in his face or voice , he lead me around another corner . Cobwebs drifting onto me , I carefully picked them off my clothes and out of my hair . I grew scared , as I went into the room he had lead me into . There stood a man , his robes crimson as if they were dyed with blood . He turned his eyes were crimson , drawing me in . . . . .  
  
Okay please review , I beg of all who read this! 


	12. A Dream In The Night Part 12

A Dream In The Night   
Part 12  
  
  
  
  
  
A sharp pain issued from my head, as I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a different room. It was all clammy and wet, I let out a long rattling cough. I must of been asleep for a long time, in this place to catch a cold in the summer of all the nonsense! I sat there trying to get warm, even half-way warm in this place would be good. It would give me a fighting chance, I started to inspect the walls. For they were poorly made, the stones were laid all wrong. They were even set wrong, if I found something to dig with or something a bit stronger I could burst out that section of the wall. I walked toward the center and the back wall, all  
I found was a human leg bone long rotted from it's body. I wonder who the poor man was, he must of been someone who had done something to Voldemort.   
My mind was set, I was to escape this pit-hole, and leave Demetria behind she had in her own way betrayed me. I could feel it in my blood, I could hear her laughter in my mind. It upset me, I had trusted her with all my heart and she still had betrayed me. Odd what life lead us to, if I didn't escape right now I would be no longer the boy who lived but the boy who died. My mother had given me the chance to live life to the fullest, and I was going to take that chance no matter what. I might as well have some fun while I'm still alive and well, and I started to beat the wall. Till some of the stones weakened, and started to  
crash to the floor. I couldn't help to keep my smile in, to personally bash a wall out in Voldemort's house was really fun.  
  
I bowed my head in my father's presence, I was more scared of him then I was of anybody else. He was the one who held the most power for right now, and he was the one who was the most feared. I was not feared yet, and would not be till I proved myself. I frowned I was alone right now with my father, or was he really my father? Who was I, what am I? I had never really knew my parents, they were just shadows of past dreams. And that was all, I couldn't even recall my mother's laugh. Even though she was French, and my father was too. My forehead wrinkled with me thinking so instantly, but father did not notice. He was to busy talking very intently about Hogwarts. And how to bring on the end of Dumbledore, should I though?   
He had never done anything to me, only to my father. But what about my mother, was he the one he so often said who had killed her. In cold-blooded murder? Was it the cheery old man who had taken a mother and a childhood from me? If it was she was entitled to revenge, and so was I. But why did I feel so strongly against such an easy task. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on my father's odd insane ramblings.   
"You shall kill him very easily daughter, for you have brought me the boy who lived. You have in a way proved yourself to me, by far you are my greatest asset. You shall become the next Dark Lord, for you will be the only one with enough power to defeat the powers of the light. You are the most powerful witch I have ever encountered, I have never seen a child such as you in the power of Witchery. You shall become to be the most powerful witch ever born, and shall use your powers for the sake of the darkness. This is your blood-bond duty, the duty of the children of the Dark  
Lords."   
I simply nodded my head, I looked up and smiled a very slight smile. He smiled back, our smiles were identical. I must pretend that this man was my only father, the only one I trusted was my own self. I did not even trust Harry, but there was no way that his anger could be prevented. All I could do was hope that he would escape, Draco came back into the room. He looked like he was scared of Voldemort, I thought of him as a ignorant fool. But I trusted him more then anybody else, just because of that single fact he was to innocent. I stood up, I was as nearly tall as Draco. It was magnificent contrast as I stood up, the darkness against the light. His light flaxen hair and her dark black hair, her Mystic Fire Topaz eyes and his dark blue ones. It was brilliant, he soon lead me out of the room.   
I wondered the halls, following Draco. It got boring after awhile but I still followed, he lead me into a room. And bowed, leaving me to sleep or whatever I wanted or needed to do. I laid down on the soft feather bed, I reached for my necklace. I felt the charm no wonder I had came out from under my father's spell, for the charm itself was cracked in half. You could only feel it, but you could not see the hairline crack. This might come to my advantage one day, I  
smiled a smile of delight. I twisted my ring, it really did work. For nothing that could harm me could come near me when it was on. Plus no one could see my force field, so I could not be harmed. I had to move fast, I took out something from the folds of robes. It was an invisibility cloak, I threw it on. And went out the door, picking up my wand as I passed by the small table in the middle of the room. As I went in serch for Harry, for I must help him while I still can.   
  
So how did you like it, I am almost done. Only a couple of more parts and it'll be over, if I don't want to continue it more then I already have. Like her going to Hogwarts or something if she does. Well this was in Harry's and Demetria's POV, the first part is Harry's and the second is Demetria's. Well please review, and give me any ideas of how you want me to write this. I'll review you back as usual, well I care for your opinions. So don't think I won't consider them for I've added a lot of peoples ideas and altered my writing all together based solely on opinions and ideas. So please tell me what you want me to do, if you want me to make use of your opinions! 


	13. A Dream In The Night Part 13

A Dream In The Night   
Part 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wall came down, the crash was thundering. Luckily Voldemort did not set up guards, he thought I would find no way to escape this time. I had no wand though, and I would have to leave mine behind. I would never get to hold it again, I had cast my last spell with it. I climbed through the wall it was another cell, but this one was littered with bones and rusty old spoons and the such. I picked up a good sized leg bone and swung it around a few times for good measure. I started to beat the wall with it, and soon it came crashing down. I smiled to myself, but then I heard  
cloaked footsteps and I ran into the shadows. I could not be captured, I had to escape and warn everybody about Voldemort's new rise to power.   
  
I wandered the dusty halls, full of cobwebs and such. I did not though let so much out as a scream when a spider fell down on my head, even though it scared me out of my wits. I swept it off my head, with a quick movement of my hand. Yuck, it just slammed into the wall in a bloody gooey mess. I must have it to hard, I walked further down the halls. I stopped only when I heard talking between two people, it was a man with dark long black hair and a rather large noise. And the boy he was talking to was Draco! So he wasn't half bad was he?   
I listened to what they were saying, at least I tried. The man spoke in a rich dark voice as he started to speak again, after looking up as if he could see me. "So who is this witch that he claims to be his daughter, Draco?"  
"She's a girl about my age and height, she has a weird color of green in her eyes and extremely black hair. She seems to have hardly any memory and she does not talk much, she brought Harry Potter to Voldemort Professor Snape."   
So this was the Professor Snape that Harry dispissed so  
much, how did I know that? I rubbed my eyes, my head was starting ache so I went on past the man and boy. The candlelight pouring down on me from the candle Snape was holding, I noticed then on his arm there was the black mark. I recognized somewhere, I had seen it earlier but where. A single memory came to me, of a house burning and a woman holding me tightly as if I was bundled up in blankets. The woman had blood red hair, and emerald eyes that blazed with her anguish. I shuddered and moved on, following my instincts to the lower levels of the house.   
The air grew more moist down here, as I walked the torches in the walls glowed more and more. Soon I was walking almost in the dark, I closed my eyes as I passed a skull. I stepped on a bone and it cracked, I winced at the sound. Another memory came back, a small French woman helping me learn how to walk. I fell into her arms, as I started to stand. She was lovely with her golden hair and sparkling blue eyes full of love for me. And a man who stood in the distance with brown hair and large brown eyes, who looked like a kindly man to me. I smiled in spite of myself, it was most likely a dream of some distant memory I had of someone else's parents. I walked on, I heard two large crashes and was careful when I rounded the final corner. All of sudden as I passed through the shadows someone grabbed me, and pulled me into the shadows. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I noticed my invisibility cloak had fell off down the hall. It laid shimmering silver on the ground, I turned to see my capture. It was Harry.   
  
So how do you like it, can you guess who the memory's are about? Guess you can it is sort of obvious is it not? Well as I always say please review, I'll include your ideas in here if you want me to but nothing dirty and no cursing. Well your opinions count to me, so please review and I shall review you back it might take a little while but I will eventually review you back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. A Dream In The Night Part 14

A Dream In The Night   
Part 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was scared, Harry looked like he was about to murder me his eyes were ablaze. I was unable to hide my fears, and he took pleasure in knowing what they were and that he was the one who had caused them. He was more angry right now then he had ever been before, and he looked like he hated me with all his heart. I had never seen someone so quick to anger, especially over something I did not remember doing. I felt like crying how could I ever convince this young man that I knew how to escape. That I knew the way out, and could lead him away from all of this. But I already knew he would not believe me, he would never trust me again. And somehow this hurt me the most, somewhere deep down. Someplace where I never bothered to look, but I still could not quite grasp what that hurt meant and what it was.   
His anger did not surprise me, I knew he would be very angry with me for some strange reason. I could hardly even remember my name, and the past months had all been a blur. A single tear fell down my cheek, it rolled down across his hand. He let me go, and I turned around and handed him his wand. I had picked my father's pockets realizing that it would be useful, he looked shocked seeing me in tears. I don't know why but he had stopped thinking about my betrayal of him or whatever I had done, and was now confused. I think it was because I handed him his wand, I looked up almost fearfully right up until I met his eyes. His eyes  
had softened a bit, and it looked like he might forgive me or something of that nature. But his voice did not share those same feelings, it was as cold as the coldest stone.   
"Why did you give me back my wand?"   
"Because you will need it, and I have to show you the way out before my father comes."   
"Why have you all of sudden have a change of heart, you  
looked pretty certain the last time I saw you that I would be in my grave before long."  
"I was not in control of myself, and I was pretty certain that you would be in your grave before long if you were not careful."  
"Why should I believe that lie, it is just like all the  
others you have told me. Should I believe them to, do you not see all the destruction your father has caused?"  
"I have no time for this, if you want to live you shall have to trust me. You have your wand we are equal now, now come on."   
I turned in a swirl of my robes, but he reached and caught my hand. His eyes were narrowed, he looked into my eyes for a long time. He finally decided that it was worth the trouble and dropped my hand, I was grateful because he had been gripping my hand to tightly. It had been quite painful but that hardly mattered anymore, I lead him up the hall of torches. The same hall I had came through before, I picked up the invisibility cloak and threw it over both of us. It did wonders for keeping him quiet, I lead us both up the stairs. My shoes barely making a single noise, but he  
was half-way clumsy and he made a great deal of noise going up the stairs. I opened the door a crack, so I could peer out. There was no one there so I swung the door open, and I lead Harry to a blazing fireplace. Above the fireplace was a shelf I picked up a small silken bag of Floo Powder, and threw a small handful into the hearth and whisper "The Burrow."  
The hearth flared up, it blazed and in the shadows a figure stepped out. His face crudely lit to look even more deformed and hideous then it already was, in the shadows there stood Lord Voldemort. His anger was showing, but of course so was his rage.   
"I knew you could not be trusted Demetria, so I felt that I should stand guard and watch you to see how loyal you really were. It seems you never were loyal, that you never really cared about me or anything else. Only about the light, as always I am greatly ashamed in you daughter. For now you will have to die along with the boy, it is such a great waste and shame though now that you have to die. I was going to show you powers you never thought you would ever had, I was going to teach you things that no one else will ever know. I was going to make sure you would be accepted into Hogwarts, you were going to lead the darkness after I die."   
"I don't care what you say, I don't care if you kill me but you won't kill Harry. You made me do your bidding you did not give me a choice, you put this necklace on me making me do your bidding without augment. I have no regrets for the charm being broke."  
I then flung the necklace down to the floor, it made a sharp cracking noise as the gem shattered to a million pieces never again to be used for the powers of darkness again. I looked up almost daring him to defy me, and I knew he would. His eyes narrowed as several Deatheaters came out of the shadows to watch the out deaths, but then he smiled and welcomed them forward. I raised my wand, but Harry was faster. He sent a beam of pure power at Voldemort, but Voldemort blocked it. They were once more caught in an endless struggle of their wands who were brothers, they had only once fought like this. But this would be the final part, after this fight there would either be only the darkness or the light. These two were objects of separate destines, they were born for this one reason. As was I to lead them both into this fight, I was the one who had caused  
this. I thought I should be the one who helped stop it, all this needless pain and death.   
I rose, I felt my power reach its maximum peak as I stood and walked away from the flames. My power blazed around me as if I was not real, I started to glow a strange aura surrounding me. I was becoming all powerful, the fight stopped as the men all looked at me. It was not expected that a girl would join a man's battle, I stood waiting for them to regain their senses. A strange feeling came over me, and I looked through a mind that was not controlled by me. But by two things that were battling for control of my mind, all I could do was stand there waiting for one to win. And one did win, the light had beaten the darkness for this one advantage. I was now controlled by no one, but my self.   
I towered over the men with all the power I held with my one pinkie finger, no one could possibly beat me. I was the most powerful witch ever born, no one could even hope to even scratch me. I smiled a smile that all so many people said that had belonged to Voldemort, but it was not so for no longer for I rose my hand against his magic his sorcery. He could no longer control me, and no one could harm me. For I was under the protection of my ring, only those with a heart of light could even come near me. My aura continued to grow, I was enveloped in a azure flame I took a step forward and all except Harry took a step backward. For they were scared of a girl for some unknown reason, Voldemort himself grew scared as he watched me.   
Then the real battle begun, Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort somehow sensing that it was time for the final battle. Voldemort did the same, the golden light  
penetrating whatever darkness the room held and the rose to the sky. The ceiling caving in, but none were harmed by the falling timbers for they knew when to move. They were born to witness the final battle, as I was but I was to do more. I was the one to choose, and I had already chosen the one to win if the battle was not won by neither. I would choose Harry, for it was his place to gain revenge for his parents. The night sky glowed with power as the two rose to the stars, their power out glowed even those tiny points of mystical light. As I rose the sky grew more aflame, it glowed like it was a radiant noon sky with my azure flames.   
The two finally started to pit their wills together, neither gaining much on the other. But after a while Harry was winning, gaining the advantage little by little inch by inch. The string of golden lights inched closer and closer to Voldemort, and all of a sudden Harry won. Voldemort's wand broke in half, and the spirits of many innocent people flew upwards into the heavens. Including the people who were always the shadows of my dreams, always on the edge of my mind in my memory. They were the one's who were my parents, they had been murdered by Voldemort. A single tear  
fell down my cheek but it went unnoticed, I watched all the spirits fly out of that wand. Like the woman who had held me in that memory, she was Lily Potter.....   
When all of the spirits finally were free only the Deatheaters, Harry, the crumpled body of Lord Voldemort, and me remained. Two of the Deatheaters uncovered their heads, it was Draco and Snape. Snape rushed over to Harry who looked pale and weak, and gave him a potion. Harry did not complain, but instead drank the potion really fast with a wrinkled nose. I drifted down from the night sky, the flame gone. But I would never be the same, through my hair there was a single streak of white. I rushed over to Harry all that was wrong with him was that he was a bit drained, but that was all. I hugged him, and I looked up just as he  
looked down. It was a quick hug, I knew now that he was not even blood or lawfully related to me. But I did not care he was the brother and cousin to my heart, that would never change.   
We both went to the burrow as soon as we could, and explained the whole situation. Voldemort was shipped to AzKaban later that year after being sentenced to trail, he was given a term of almost 3000 life sentences and no parole ever until the term was up. He would be kept in a secret place inside the prison where nothing not even Animagis could get out. He would live there till the end of his days, we both grew taller and stronger in our magic together during that summer. I was never so happy except when I was around Harry, it was the same with him. You could almost picture us as sister and brother, yet we grew closer then that. We grew to be best friends, for we had a bond that could never be broken. We bonded for life because of that  
single night, the night we had won for the final time. But something nagged at me as I boarded the trail back to home, I knew this was not the end. But was only the beginning of the rise of the New Dark Lord.   
  
Well how did you like part 14 I worked really hard on this one, harder then I did on the other 13 parts. Please review because I might decide to continue this story, would it be a good idea? Well your opinions count big-time, I pretty much wrote this based on ideas people reviewed me about well I better go. Pob Hwyl (good luck in Welsh)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
